The properties of materials, which are used in a complex, higher level overall structure, can be subject to monitoring, for example, in order to obtain a periodically recurrent overview of the properties of the monitored material. In particular, the mechanical and physical properties of a material, for example, the strength, residual strength, fatigue, E-modulus, are the target of such structural health monitoring measures.
Structural health monitoring systems are used to monitor the properties, in particular, the mechanical properties, of a material. In the case of complex systems, which are subject to high loads as well as stringent safety requirements, a permanent monitoring of the structural health can contribute to a flexible adjustment of a maintenance cycle of these complex systems and, as a result, to an extended service life and higher reliability of such materials.
A known structural health monitoring device works with ultrasound. In this case ultrasound heads are subsequently mounted on a component by means of an adhesive bond. The reflected ultrasound can vary as a function of the structure of a material, a feature that allows, for example, conclusions to be drawn about cracks or other mechanical damages in the structure of the tested material.
In the case of metal structures, such as components of airplanes or industrial plants, it is possible to use not only acoustical, but also optical methods for testing structures.